popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Harmonia
Lyrics Nihongo 世界が輝く　その瞬間 ちょっとでも　触れたくって ごらんよ　幻をのぞいて 空間が　重なって　溶けあう 太陽と月のように（繰り返す空の残像） 時間を超えてはつながる（響きあうの） 大胆不敵な空想の輪郭を追いかけて 広がっては飲み込んでいく 世界が輝く　その瞬間 ちょっとでも　触れたくって ごらんよ　幻をのぞいて 空間を飛び越した 未来を追い越す　その瞬間 いつでも　こんなものなのさ 幻をのぞいた ボクらの世界が　溶けあう Romaji Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. sekai ga kagayaku sono shunkan chotto demo furetakutte goran yo maboroshi wo nozoite kuukan ga kasanatte tokeau taiyou to tsuki no you ni (kurikaesu sora no zanzou) jikan wo koete wa tsunagaru (hibikiau no) daiten futeki na kuusou no rinkaku wo oikakete hirogatte wa nomikondeiku sekai ga kagayaku sono shunkan chotto demo furetakutte goran yo maboroshi wo nozoite kuukan wo tobikoshita mirai wo oikosu sono shunkan itsudemo konna mono nano sa maboroshi wo nozoita bokura no sekai ga tokeau English Translation Even if just a little I want to feel that moment when the world shines Look, we peeked into an illusion And now our realities meet and merge Just like how the sun and the moon (repeating afterimage of the sky) Can be connected by passing time (echoing) Chasing after the silhouette of a daring fantasy Expanding for understanding Even if just a little I want to feel that moment when the world shines Look, we peeked into an illusion And leaped over our realities That moment which will surpass the future It is always like this We peeked into an illusion And now our worlds merge Long Version 世界が輝く　その瞬間　ちょっとでも　触れたくって ごらんよ　幻をのぞいて　空間が　重なって　溶けあう 太陽と月のように（繰り返す空の残像） 時間を超えてはつながる（響きあうの） 大胆不敵な空想の輪郭を追いかけて 広がっては飲み込んでいく 世界が輝く　その瞬間　ちょっとでも　触れたくって ごらんよ　幻をのぞいて　空間を飛び越した 未来を追い越す　その瞬間 いつでも　こんなものなのさ 幻をのぞいた　ボクらの世界が溶けあう 始まりと終わりのように（響き合う音の感情） 記憶を辿ればつながる（混ざり合うの） 変幻自在に組まれた想像のパズルは 狂おしいほど　美しいのだろう 世界を飛び立つ　その瞬間　どうしても　見せたくって ごらんよ　見慣れない風景に　そうさ今　駆け出した 未来が不安だった昨日は ちっぽけなくだらない今日なのさ 幻が歪んだ　ボクらの世界が重なる 本当はずっと世界はボクを待ってた 本当はずっとボクもキミを待っていたんだ 重なり合った声が遠く響いて届く 聞こえるでしょう　目を開けて 物語が始まる時さ 世界が輝く　その瞬間　ちょっとでも　触れたくって ごらんよ　幻をのぞいて　空間を飛び越した 未来を追い越す　その瞬間 いつでも　こんなものなのさ 幻をのぞいた　ボクらの世界が溶けあう Long Romaji sekai ga kagayaku sono shunkan chotto demo furetakutte goran yo maboroshi wo nozoite kuukan ga kasanatte tokeau taiyou to tsuki no you ni (kurikaesu sora no zanzou) jikan wo koete wa tsunagaru (hibikiau no) daiten futeki na kuusou no rinkaku wo oikakete hirogatte wa nomikondeiku sekai ga kagayaku sono shunkan chotto demo furetakutte goran yo maboroshi wo nozoite kuukan wo tobikoshita mirai wo oikosu sono shunkan itsudemo konna mono nano sa maboroshi wo nozoita bokura no sekai ga tokeau hajimari to owari no you ni (hibikiau oto no kanjou) kioku wo tadoreba tsunagaru (mazariau no) hengenjizai ni kumareta souzou no puzzle wa kuroshii hodo utsukushii no darou sekai wo tobitatsu sono shunkan doushite mo misetakutte goran yo minarenai fuukei ni sousa ima kakedashita mirai ga fuan datta kinou wa chippoke na kudaranai kyou nano sa maboroshi ga yuganda bokura no sekai ga kasanaru hontou wa zutto sekai wa boku wo matteta hontou wa zutto boku mo kimi wo matteitanda kasanariatta koe ga tooku hibiite todoku kikoeru deshou me wo akete monogatari ga hajimaru toki sa sekai ga kagayaku sono shunkan chotto demo furetakutte goran yo maboroshi wo nozoite kuukan wo tobikoshita mirai wo oikosu sono shunkan itsudemo konna mono nano sa maboroshi wo nozoita bokura no sekai ga tokeau Long English Translation Even if just a little I want to feel that moment when the world shines Look, we peeked into an illusion and now our realities meet and merge Just like how the sun and the moon (repeating afterimage of the sky) Can be connected by passing time (echoing) Chasing after the silhouette of a daring fantasy Expanding for understanding Even if just a little I want to feel that moment when the world shines Look, we peeked into an illusion and leaped over our realities That moment which will surpass the future It is always like this We peeked into an illusion and now our worlds merge Just like how beginning and ending (echoing emotion of sound) Can be connected by tracing memories (mixing) The puzzle of imagination put together phantasmagorically Is it so beautiful until maddening No matter what I want to show you that moment we fly away from the world Look, the scenery we never see before, yes, we ran after it Yesterday when the future seemed worrying became Today which appears tiny and trivial Illusion has warped and our worlds now meet The truth is the world has always been waiting for me The truth is I have always been waiting for you Voices became one and echoes into the distance Can you hear it? Open your eyes This is the time the story begins Even if just a little I want to feel that moment when the world shines Look, we peeked into an illusion and leaped over our realities That moment which will surpass the future It is always like this We peeked into an illusion and now our worlds merge Song Connections/Remixes *'Harmonia' is a vocal extended version of pop'n music ラピストリア Introduction, the pop'n music ラピストリア opening theme. **Some of the animations in Harmonia are a remake of the opening anime movie animation as well, albeit done in the traditional pop'n music art style. *A long version of Harmonia can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. Trivia *'Harmonia' is one of the Story Mode unlockable songs in pop'n music ラピストリア, added on September 12th, 2014. To unlock it, you must clear Retsu and MZD's story: . *'Harmonia' is currently the only song from pop'n music ラピストリア with staff comments. *The artist's name was misspelled as ASTUMI UEDA when Harmonia was added to BeatStream. This was fixed on March 17th, 2015. Song Production Information PON Is your lapis shining? This is PON aiming at the world with this serif. "Harmonia"is the music that says that it was a trial-and-error Lapistoria OP with TAG-san. I asked Ueda-san for her powerful vocals, Akhuta-kun for the strings, and 96-san for the guitar arrangement. They became appropiate to express the new world's look. Thanks for various of people's trength with their arrangements, the suite's appeal is up with such care in many times. The title is the first title draft that worried me about 20 time, but none did not come nicely, then "I got a good idea!", I thought, it was already a coinage appearing in the world, I have a similar idea of people with their loss at the same time. The final became "Harmonia", which fits quite right in the image. Please enjoy the two worlds playing in harmony. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:ATSUMI UEDA Songs Category:Story Mode Songs